


Due ricchi figli di papà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt del P0rnfest:Oliver Queen/Tony Stark “Scommetto che non ci riesci” “A far cosa?” “A /prendermi/”





	Due ricchi figli di papà

Due ricchi figli di papà  
  
"Tony, che bello tu sia venuto alla festa di papà!" gridò Oliver. Si portò il bicchiere del drink alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Si grattò la barbetta sul mento e sorrise guardando il ragazzino davanti a lui. Tony sorrise poggiandosi con i gomiti al piano bar.   
“Un vero figlio di papà si distingue dalle feste che frequenta, Queen” disse. Oliver gli tirò una pacca rumorosamente sulla spalla e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.  
"Sei il solito spiritoso!" gridò. Dietro di lui passò la madre a braccetto con il marito, entrambi passarono di fianco all'albero di Natale che copriva la finestra. Oliver finì di bere il contenuto del drink, si sporse e lo mise sul vassoio di un cameriere, prendendo un bicchiere lungo colmo di champagne. Tony gli prese il bicchiere, lo finì e accentuò il sorriso.   
“Quanto calore. Come se non sapessi perché mi hai invitato sul serio”. Si sporse verso di lui, espose il collo socchiudendo gli occhi e soffiò sul suo orecchio. “Ma in questo party c'è troppa gente raccomandabile” mormorò. Oliver avvampò.  
"Lo sai che ci sono Sara e Laurel? Non pensavo tu le considerassi raccomandabili" rispose. Si voltò e vide Tommy vicino alla porta dimenare il braccio con la mano aperta. Lo salutò a sua volta, ridacchiando. Tony roteò gli occhi, piegò il capo sogghignando.   
“Odio entrambe tanto quanto Tommy, infatti sono qui solo per te” disse, con tono pacato. Afferrò un drink da un cameriere, lo mandò giù d'un sorso e sogghignò.   
“Se vuoi movimentare la serata, resterò. Altrimenti, non scomodarti ad accompagnarmi all'uscita” sussurrò. Le orecchie di Queen si arrossarono, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
"Vuoi vedere i miei fumetti?! Subito, ti accompagno in camera!" mentì, urlando. Spinse Tony verso le scale e si abbassò in avanti, avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Dai, anche tu ti divertiresti se due belle donne e il tuo migliore amico si litigassero una notte con te" bisbigliò. Tony infilò le mani in tasca, alzò il capo guardando gli occhi chiari di Queen. “La parte migliore? L'uomo che vogliono ha occhi solo per me” disse, sensuale. Oliver ridacchiò e lo condusse lungo le scale.  
"Lo sai che ho vinto un'altra gara a tennis? Mi hanno regalato una pallina da tennis d'argento". Si vantò. Tony roteò gli occhi.   
“Prendere le palline che ti lanciano è il tuo punto forte” disse, sarcastico. Entrò nella stanza di Oliver, si sedette sul letto e stese le gambe.   
“Chissà se imparerai mai a prendere qualcos'altro” insinuò, poggiando le mani sul materasso.  
"Io scommetto che tu non ci riesci" rispose Oliver, chiudendo la porta della camera a chiave. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, arricciò il labbro passandosi le dita sul pezzetto. “A fare cosa?”. Oliver si tolse la felpa, rimanendo a petto nudo e allargò le braccia.  
"A prendermi" lo sfidò. Tony sogghignò, afferrò Oliver per la spalla e lo tirò a sé. Lo baciò, gli morse il labbro e piegò il capo di lato.   
“Non dirlo come se non volessi” sussurrò, sensuale. Oliver gli mise le mani sulle spalle e si piegò in avanti, mettendogli la fronte contro quella dell'altro.  
"Vediamo quanto vuoi tu" sussurrò. Tony lo sbatté sul materasso, lo baciò e gli infilò un ginocchio tra le gambe. Strusciò il petto contro quello dell'altro, gli morse il labbro. “Attento, Queen. Io sono un meccanico, tu giochi a tennis. Il paragone non regge” provocò. Oliver gli sfilò la maglietta e gli leccò ripetutamente il petto, ghignando.  
"Cresci un altro po' e ti faccio vedere i manici delle racchette" ribatté. Tony gli afferrò il mento, lo spinse all'indietro.   
“Cresci un altro po' e ti faccio vedere i miei giocattolini”. Gli morse il collo, succhiò la pelle e si strofinò su Oliver.   
“Avanti, Queen. Sai che sono decisamente messo meglio di te”. Gli tolse la maglia, la gettò via e sorrise. Queen si slacciò i pantaloni e si sfilò le scarpe, allargando le gambe, affondando nel letto.  
"Muoviti, non vorrei che sorellina si accorgesse che sono qui con te" borbottò. Tony scosse l'indice davanti ai suoi occhi, si tolse i pantaloni e infilò la mano in quelli di Oliver. “Queen, non sono una delle tue scopate” disse. Gli leccò il petto, gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer e gli rivolse un sogghigno.   
“Sei tu una delle mie”. Oliver gli slacciò i pantaloni e roteò gli occhi, abbassandoglieli.  
"Pensavo non fossimo entrambe le cose, visto che rischio la pelle anche solo a sfiorarti con un dito" ribatté. Tony rise, gli carezzò i fianchi.   
“Ed il rischio ne vale la pena?” sussurrò. Si strofinò contro di lui, sentendo le loro erezioni sfregare. Si sfilò i calzini e boxer, strusciando contro il più giovane.  
"Nessuno si mette contro un Luthor, se non ne vale la pena" ribatté. Tony gli sorrise dolcemente, lo baciò penetrandolo lentamente, sentì le natiche di Queen stringersi intorno a lui e gemette mordendogli il labbro. Oliver gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente, lo mordicchiò e si alzò su e giù, strisciando sul letto. Si staccò e mugolò, ansimando.  
"Soprattutto nessuno che ha a disposizione due sexy lesbiche che non hanno capito di esserlo" ribatté roco. Tony sorrise, gli strinse l'erezione in pugno e si chinò.   
“Dì la verità, per scopartele devi pensare a me?” sussurrò. Si spinse con foga, masturbandolo lentamente. Gli morse il collo, lo leccò e spinse con forza.   
“Non ti posso permettere di paragonarmi alle tue sgualdrine e uscirne intero, Queen” mormorò, roco. Oliver venne, sporcandogli la mano di sperma e gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.  
"Allora aumenta il ritmo, galletto" mormorò roco. Tony spinse con forza, sentendo l'altro gorgogliare, lo baciò chiudendo gli occhi e uscì da lui, vendendogli sul ventre teso. Prese un po' di sperma con le dita, le portò alle labbra di Oliver e gliele spinse in bocca. Sogghignò.   
“Quando le bacerai, sentirai il mio sapore”. Oliver gli infilò due dita tra i glutei di Tony e gli morse le dita, fino a incidergli la pelle. Tony gemette, sfilò la mano e sogghignò. Gli prese il polso, gli tolse le dita e le strinse fino a sentire le ossa scricchiolare.   
“Continua a sognare” mormorò. Si mise seduto, afferrò i propri indumenti e li infilò.   
“P.S. Laurel ti tradirà con Tommy appena girerai gli occhi. E sai perché? Perché fai schifo come amante”. Gli sorrise, fece l'occhiolino.   
“Fortuna che tra fidanzati certe cose non contano”. Oliver gli mostrò il terzo dito e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Fottiti da solo la prossima volta ...". Socchiuse un occhio e si morse il labbro.  
" ... fidanzato". Tony si sporse, gli baciò le labbra.   
“Non ti toglierei mai il piacere” mormorò. Si alzò, raggiunse la porta.   
“ _My lov_


End file.
